


Say Yeah!

by Winblam



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff and Crack, It's Still a Crack Fic, M/M, MFCDZ, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Nyah, Originally Written in 2006, Re-Writen in 2010, SS BR Takeover, Seiya needs all the help possible, Silly Pegasus it's the best Pegasus, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winblam/pseuds/Winblam
Summary: Seiya decidiu-se por contar história de Hyoga & Shun com a "pequena ajuda" de Shiryu.Agora... Uma história com Seiya como narrador? Imaginem só a confusão?Comédia/Romance YAOI Hyoga&Shun e Seiya&Shiryu [escrita em 2006 e Reescrita/ atualizada em 03/03/10]





	Say Yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO: CDZ (ou SS ) não me pertence, caso contrário o Santuário seria uma grande sauna gay em culto ao arco-íris e a A(n)thena já teria morrido de ataque cardíaco com o nome escrito no Death Note.  
>    
> Direitos à TOEI Animation e ao Masami Kurumada e seus desenhistas/escravos

 

"Bem... como poderia começar... Hum! Já sei!

 Olá, eu sou eu, o Seiya! Hoje vou contar a história de Hyoga e Shun. Como se conheceram, se apaixonaram e estão juntos até hoje e toda essa coisa linda e romântica até dizer chega. E para essa difícil tarefa, conto com a ajuda de Shiryu."

 

—  _Você vai me ajudar, né Shii-chan_?

—  _Sim, vou_.

—  _Há! O Shii-chan vai me ajudar! Ótimo, assim fica mais fácil pra não esquecer nada! Porque, você sabe como é, quando começo a falar, eu me empolgo e esqueço de t-_... 

— _Bem, então não é melhor você continuar com a história_...? 

—  _Ah! Claro_...

 

"Desculpem... então, continuando... Tudo começou... hãn... Quando começou mesmo?... Hum... Puts!... Aaaah...!! Não sei quando começou!!"

 

—  _Shii-chan, você lembra quando, exatamente, começou a história desses dois..._??

—  _Como assim...? Quando viraram amigos, quando começaram a se gostar, quando realmente se apaixonaram, quando começaram a deixar_ um tanto quanto óbvio _, ou quando finalmente se declararam_?” 

—  _Ah... Sei lá eu! Quando viraram amigos, acho que dá pra começar daí.._.

—  _Hum... Isso foi antes de virarmos cavaleiros_. 

—  _É, né? Faz sentido... 'Brigado!_

 

"Continuando... tudo começou, de fato, quando éramos pequenos e o velhote do Mitsumasa-..."

 

— Seiya _! Não fale assim do 'senhor Kido'!_  

—  _Mas ele era um velhot-... Tá bem! Tá bem... Tá bem..._ _Sorry... Desculpa..._

 

"Como estava dizendo, o v-... o  _senhor_  Mitsumasa Kido nos “adotou” - digamos -, e nos treinou para sermos mandados à vários lugares do mundo, nos tornando cavaleiros e trazendo as sagradas Armaduras de Bronze.

 Nossa vida não foi fácil, sofremos muito, mas nós tínhamos uns aos outros e isso nos dava forças para continuar naquele inf-..."

 

—  _Seiya...a história não seria apenas dos dois?_

—  _Erh... Verdade, né? Ainda bem que você tá aqui pra me ajudar Shii-chan! Senão já teria perdido todo o contexto!”_  

_—Por que será...? Mas tudo bem Seiya. Continue..._

 

"Onde estava...? Ah, tá! Então, foi nesse cenário que começou a história dos dois.

 Shun era um garotinho pequeno, menor que todos em todos os sentidos...  _Mesmo, mesmo_... Hum... Ele e o irmão, Ikki,  _que era mal-encarado desde aquela época_ —..."

 

—  _Seiya, você vai ficar falando mal de todos na história?_

—  _Não ‘tô falando mal! Só ‘tô falando a verdade...Não seja mau comigo você Shii-chan! Estou muito ofendido!..._

—  _Tudo bem, me desculpe... Não quis ofendê-lo, sim?_

—  _Tudo bem! Te deixo livre dessa, mas a gente acerta as contas mais tarde! Por hora passou!_

—  _Hum... Mais tarde...? Vamos ver Seiya... Hum... Mas a história-..._

—... _Putz! Verdade!_

 

“Como estava dizendo, Shun e Ikki vieram pra mansão quando eu já estava aqui. O Ikki era um tanto quanto  _antissocial_  e o Shun, apesar de simpático, chorava  _muito_  à toa e isso despertou o desagrado de vários garotos, que faziam questão de fazê-lo chorar ainda mais.”

 

—  _O que não faz sentido já que os irritava... Bom... Talvez seja por isso que o Ikki vivia com aquela cara de Pitbull raivoso..._

—  _Oh Zeus..._

—  _O quê? Disse algo errado?!_

—  _Não. Definitivamente não. Agora continue a história, hum?_

—  _Claro!_

 

“Voltando à história... Shun não tinha muitos amigos por chorar demais. Eu e o Shiryu falávamos um pouco com ele, mas não tinha muito como conversar, mesmo porque, o Shiryu era  _muuuito_  quieto e eu morria de medo da cara que o Ikki fazia toda vez que alguém chegava perto de seu irmãozinho. 

Mas tudo isso começou a mudar quando um menino loiro, de olhos azuis e frios chegou na mansão. No começo parecia ser tão ‘ _simpático’_  quanto Ikki, talvez por isso mesmo que ninguém além de Shun chegou perto dele, afinal o nosso coelhinho já devia estar mais do que vacinado contra mau-humor crônico e-... Hruhn...  E o mais incrível é que eles se davam muito bem. Hyoga passou a defender o Shun dos meninos no lugar do Ikki, que começou a tolerar que o “ _moleque_ ” conversasse com seu irmãozinho.

E, com essa convivência constante dos dois, Shun passou a chorar menos e Hyoga começou a se soltar um pouquinho mais.

Como já disse, era tudo muito difícil. Éramos tratados pior que cachorros de rua, tínhamos que treinar muito, não se podia ter opinião, nem se podia reclamar. Apanhávamos por qualquer coisa, qualquer coisinha  _mesmo_... Era quase um inferno, mas aguentávamos tudo de cabeça erguida, toda a humilhação e os maus tratos.”

 

—  _Foi uma época muito difícil, né Shii-chan?_

—  _Sim, mas não posso reclamar..._

—  _Claro que não! Você quase não apanhava!_

—  _Enquanto você vivia roxo._

—  _Ok_...  _Digamos que eu não era tão ‘santo’ quanto você..._

—  _‘Santo’? Seria realmente impensável vindo do menino que colocava tachinhas nas cadeiras dos seguranças, colava pedaços de papel nas costas do Tatsumi, escrito: ‘me chute’, vivia escondendo os melhores brinquedos da senhorita Saori..._

—  _Eles bem que mereciam... Sem contar que sempre rendia umas risadas, né?_

—  _Certo... Mas... E a história...?_

—  _É MESMO!!_

 

“Droga... O que estava dizendo?... Hum... Ah, tá! Então... Aguentávamos tudo de cabeça erguida porque estávamos juntos...

 Mas chegou o dia do sorteio... é foi um sorteio aquilo... nós pegamos os papéis que diziam nosso destino. Eu iria pra Athenas, Grécia. Shiryu pros Cinco Picos Antigos, China. Hyoga pra Sibéria, Rússia... mas o destino de Shun seria o pior:  _A Ilha da Rainha da Morte_.

É, se não fosse o Ikki ter ido no lugar de Shun, provavelmente ele teria morrido... Ou talvez tivesse  _surtado_! Dá pra imaginar um ‘ _Dark Shun’?_? Credo!... Mas ele acabou indo pra Ilha de Andrômeda mesmo.

Ficamos  _anos_  em nossos respectivos campos de treinamento, cada um com seu mestre, treinando arduamente pra nos tornarmos cavaleiros.”

 

—  _Ahh... Vou ter que contar tuuudinho mesmo...?_

—  _E por que não?_

—  _É muita coisa! Cansa ter que dizer tudinho, sem contar que é um pé-no-saco._

—  _Bom, então conte apenas o essencial._

— ‘ _Essencial’, assim... Sobre eles, né? Ou sobre nós também, Shii-chan?_

—  _A história não é sobre eles?_

—  _É, né... Mas eu queria contar sobre nós também..._

—  _Deixe para outra hora. Uma só nossa._

—  _É né?... Poxa..._

 

“Tá. Hum... Sim, sim... Quando voltamos com as armaduras, levamos um  _baita_  susto. Bem, pelo menos  _eu_  levei. A  _pirralha_  da Saori Kido, neta do  _velhote_ , queria fazer um  _torneio_. E quem seriam os  _idiotas_  que se  _matariam_  embaixo dos holofotes?”

 

—  _Seiya! Não fale assim da senhorita Saori! Não se lembra que ela é Athena?_

—  _E daí? Ela é uma pirralha fresca mesmo..._

 

“Continuando, parece que a princípio os quatro: Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu e eu, fomos contra, mas aí ela veio com as  _promessas_. Na verdade eu só sei o motivo pelo qual o Shun e eu participamos: ela prometeu ajudar a achar minha irmã, e o Shun... parece que foi por aí... Ela o convenceu que, se ele aparecesse pras câmeras provavelmente o Ikki o veria.”

 

 –  _Como assim você não sabe o meu motivo?_

—  _Não... Que eu me lembre, pelo menos, não..._

—  _Eu falei pra você na nossa luta._

—  _Ah, é! Sim, sim... Lembrei!_

 

“Corrigindo, só não sei o motivo do Hyoga. Mas não importa mesmo.

Os dois, em meio a vários encontros e desencontros – e lutas, porque a senhoria Saori, como Athena simplesmente é alvo preferencial de 10 entre 10 inimigos -, reataram a amizade e foram ficando  _cada vez mais íntimos_...”

 

—...  _Sabe que eu lembrei de uma coisa?..._

—  _Hum_.  _Do quê?_

—  _De uma vez que eu fui até o quarto do Shun conversar com ele sobre o Hyoga... Você quer que eu conte?_

—  _Não_   _sei se deveria, mas é você que sabe..._

—  _Beleza!_

 

“Era uma manhã de domingo, eu fui visitar o Shun porque... Porque... Bom, não lembro do porquê... 

Bem! O que interessa é que eu fui visitá-los. Na verdade eu queria mesmo era atormentar o Hyoga também, mas ele ainda tava dormindo e fiquei com pena de acordá-lo, sem contar que aquele  _pato_  tem o sono mais pesado que eu já vi na face da terra e-...”

 

—  _Seiya, você está saindo do contexto da história..._

—  _Tô?..._

 

“Ok...  _Do_   _que eu estava falando...?_  Ah! Lembrei!

Eu fui visitá-los, mas o Hyoga ainda tava dormindo. Então cheguei a pensar por um momento que talvez o Shun também tivesse dormindo ainda, mas aí percebi um som. De música, aliás... Bem legal por sinal, a batida era bem animada-...”

 

—  _O contexto, Seiya._

—  _Fugindo de novo...? Nhn...Tá. Brigado Shii-chan!_

 

“Eu comecei a ouvir a batida animada da música e a segui até a porta do quarto de Shun.

“Pelo jeito ele já acordou” –pensei animadamente.

Bati na porta e esperei. Não deu um minuto e o Shun pôs seu rosto pra fora do quarto e mandou:

— Seiya!

— Eu mesmo!

— Nossa... o que faz aqui há essa hora?

— Vim te ver, ué! Não gostou...? Quer que eu vá embora? Eu vou... É só você dizer que eu saio rapidinho.

— Não! Claro que gostei...  Vamos, entre... –ele respondeu, abrindo mais a porta e me dando passagem.

Entrei sem fazer cerimônia e percebi que realmente não fazia muito tempo que ele acordou, a julgar pelo roupão branco que usava. Devia ter  _acabado_  de voltar do banho...

— Acabei ouvindo a música aí. Muito legal! Adorei a batida! 

— Não é exatamente meu tipo de música, mas achei... Legal. Também.

— É o quê? Que banda, quero dizer...

— Acho que é...  _Morning Musume_...

— Para, mó animadinha ela! Tá na rádio, né?

— Uhmhum...

— Qual é a música Shun? Sabe o nome? –inquiri-lhe enquanto já sentava na cama dele.

— Era... “ _Say Yeah!_ ”?... É, “ _Say Yeah!_ ”

—  _Sugestivo_  esse nome não...?  _Hum_... Já ouvi essa! Conheço a letra! Canta comigo?

— Sugestivo...? O quê?!  _Cantar_? Eu não sei a letra Seiya!

— Vai! Vamos juntos! Você vai imitando que pega logo a letra! Ó:  _taijuukei notte nanja korya nanja korya_

— Não vou fazer isso Seiya! Eu nem sei-...!

—  _daietto nante imi ne- Night..._ Vai Shun! Não é difícil! Vai!

—  _Ai meu Zeus_... Espera... _ren'aikan datte mirakuru mirakuru ...?  angai issho de ureshii ...Night ! korehodo hyoukeisan ga hatsuiku shita..._

— Tá indo viu?? –peguei a escova de cabelo do Shun, usando como microfone só de onda mesmo, enquanto subia na cama. Puxei ele também pra cima dela e começamos a pular no colchão e a cantar juntos, ainda que ele hesitasse bastante.

_konpyu-ta- demo onna no ko no nyuansu wa waridasenai!_

— Muito bom...! Você tá indo bem Shun! Só... Mais um pouquinho e-...!

— Eu não... Não consigo Seiya-...! –ele tentou me responder, mas sua voz estava arfante e ondulou, enquanto eu  _tentava_  respirar.

Mas a cantoria e diversão acabaram de repente, quando a cama não aguentou o esforço e quebrou, fazendo um estardalhaço absurdo, nos derrubando no chão.

— SHUN!! –acabei berrando/gemendo quando ele caiu em cima de mim, me esmagando.

— S-Seiya...! –ele tentou dizer, ainda arfante, mas se interrompeu ao ver o que houve com a cama. – _...Nós fizemos...!!_

— Eu sei, mas...  _Ah, foi tão bom!_  Fala que não foi? Aguenta mais uma?

— Seiya, eu-...

— O que é tudo isso...? –perguntou de repente  _aquela_  voz à porta.

Era Hyoga. Com os cabelos desgrenhados e os olhos inchados de sono. E aparentemente pensando  _bobagens_  sobre nossos gritos e barulhos, a julgar pela expressão perplexa e fechada que tinha ao entrar do nada no quarto...

—  _Hyoga!_ — Shun exclamou e enrubescendo violentamente, tudo ao mesmo tempo e caiu outra vez sobre mim no desespero de  _tentar_  se levantar.

Tentei mesmo não fazer isso ao me dar conta  _do que parecia_  tudo aquilo, mas não deu pra  _não_  cair na gargalhada.

— Por que você tá rindo? –perguntou um Hyoga perfeitamente confuso.

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHSUASH... –acabei gargalhando mais alto antes de tentar puxar o ar e me acalmar para responder – F-foi... A... a música mais-... emocionante... da minha... vida!... Cara... Shun... Desculpa... pela... c-... cama-...  _Sorry_...”

 

—  _Seiya...o que isso tem a ver com a história?_

—  _Tenha calma Shii-chan...você vai logo entender._

 

“Ainda naquele mesmo dia - depois que eu quase morri de tanto rir da cara do Shun e explicar o que aconteceu, só por garantia pro Hyoga não pensar bobagens -, o loiro desceu pra tomar café, deixando-nos a sós, mais uma vez.

— Quer cantar outra, Shun? –perguntei de sarro com ele, mesmo que não devesse ter quebrado a cama do coitado.

— Não _,_ obrigado... Acho que nunca mais Seiya. Zeus... Que papelão...

—  _Papelão_  por quê? Nós só quebramos a cama Shun!

— A cama da mansão da senhorita Saori! E o Hyoga  _viu_! O que será que ele pensou?!

— Hurm... Eu sei  _bem_  o que ele pensou e foi por isso expliquei. Mas... Vem cá, você tá querendo impressionar o loiro é?

—  _Eu?!_  Por quê? – ele exclamou, arregalando os olhos mais do que o recomendado. O rosto ainda vermelho de vergonha.

— É o que tá parecendo... Ficou todo envergonhado porque o loiro viu você caindo em cima de mim como se fosse o maior pecado do mundo...

— Claro! Caindo só de roupão... Foi uma cena e tanto! Odiaria que  _qualquer um_  me visse numa situação dessas... Mas logo o Hyoga?...

— “O Hyoga” o quê?  _Hum_? Viu? Não disse que tinha algo?

—... É que... Ele não pareceu feliz de ver aquela cena. E eu não... Não queria de jeito nenhum desapontá-lo... Ele é um amigo muito importante pra mim...

—  _Amigo_  é?... Huhm... Certo. Entendi... Você tá afim nele, né?

—  _Afim_? Como assim? Seiya!? –exclamou outra vez, avermelhando-se violentamente. –Não fala isso! Ele é meu amigo. E é tão sério e na dele... E além do mais, nós somos homens!

— Tá... E daí? Desde quando amor escolhe sexo? O amor nasce do jeito mais inesperado e pela pessoa mais inesperada! Não tem essa de escolha, saca? Acontece e quando você viu, já era.

— Você fala como se já tivesse passado por isso Seiya. Você está gostando de alguém...?

— É. Talvez. É... Acho que sim.

— Posso perguntar quem é? Seria a senhorita Saori?

— HÃ??  _Credo_! Eu? Com aquela  _mimada_?

— Seiya, antes de mais nada, ela é a Athena... Mas se não é ela... Então quem pode ser?

— Não posso citar nomes... Ainda não falei com a pessoa... Mas posso adiantar que é alguém que é tudo o que eu não sou. É alguém... Uma pessoa maravilhosa. Definitivamente forte, madura, centrada... Alguém que admiro profundamente. Eu realmente adoro o que sinto quando estou perto dela e... Hum... É só.

— E seria um homem ou uma mulher? Você não tem problemas com nenhum dos dois não é?

— Realmente não tenho. Mas é isso aí...  _Adivinhe se puder_ , pois o resto é segredo de estado! E pensa no que eu te falei! É a mais pura verdade!

É isso... O que o Shun-chan falou naquele dia foi quase uma declaração de amor... Mas obviamente, ele ainda não sabia disso.“

 

_— Você adora dar uma de cupido, não é?_

—  _Uhmhum... Gosto de iluminar a mente dos outros e alugar a paciência deles ao mesmo tempo... É muito útil quando se é como eu._

—  _Realmente é uma coisa que você tem o dom de fazer. Definitivamente, só gostando muito de você para aguentar tantas provocações e momentos constrangedores. Você é muito bom de criá-los também, sabia?_

—  _Mas é melhor assim, além de divertido! E assim evita-se gente falsa... E... é bom saber que você gosta muito de mim._

—  _Hum? Vai dizer que você não sabia disso...?_

—  _Claro que sabia, mas ouvir você dizer é outra coisa... Torna a coisa mais real._

— _... Mas eu... Não disse nada..._

— _Claro que disse... você disse que ‘só gostando muito de mim pra aguentar’... E você já aguenta há uns bons 5 meses..._

— _... Seiya e a história...?_

 

“O que eu tava dizendo antes da historinha do “Say Yeah”? Droga... esqueci...”

 

—  _Shii-chan..?_

—  _Você falou que eles reataram a amizade e foram ficando cada vez mais íntimos._

—  _É? Nossa... Juro que não lembro..._

—  _Não dá pra continuar a contar daí...?_

—  _Acho que sim... Agora vai pra parte em que eles começam a se ‘interessar’ um pelo outro, né? Certo, como se já não estivessem interessados antes..._

—  _Creio que sim... E acredito que podemos ignorar a lentidão do desenrolar da história deles, não?_

—  _Hum,_   _beleza!_

 

“Depois dessa conversa no mínimo ‘reveladora’, comecei a ficar atento à pequenos detalhes.

Os quais fizeram toda a diferença...

Eu ia pra mansão quase todos os dias e, sempre que podia, ficava atento a indícios e... MEU... O negócio tava quase  _explícito_! Só  _eles_  não percebiam! Os olhares, as  _mãozinhas_  nos ombros, a convivência excessiva... Onde um ‘tava, o outro ‘tava junto.

E quando nós fomos até a  _Ilha do Espectro_? Caraca, o negócio tava tão-...  _Reparem_ : Nós caímos em alto-mar e algo puxou o Shun pro fundo... Até aí normal, mas quem mergulha imediatamente pra salvá-lo...?  _O Hyoga!_  E ainda lá, quando estávamos subindo a montanha e o Hyoga escorrega, esgotado da luta, e fala para o deixarmos pra trás. Só deu o Shun berrando:  _“Jamais!”_  e  _“Segura bem forte em mim!”._  Aaah... Pelo amor de Zeus né?!

E o que aconteceu na casa de Libra? Duvido até hoje que não tenha rolado  _nada_... E na casa de Escorpião! O Hyoga falando aquilo de:  _“Achei que todas as minhas lágrimas haviam secado mas Shun conduziu sua alma ardente para dentro do meu corpo congelado. Não! Ele fez mais que isso, trouxe me coração congelado de volta à vida e me sinto vivo!”_

Hum... Fala sério! Cheguei a pensar que o Shun-chan tinha  _abusado_  dele, isso sim! ‘ _Alma ardente’_ , seeei...

E eles ainda queriam que eu acreditasse que eles eram somente  _amigos_...

Se bem que em Asgard e no templo de Poseidon eles estavam meio afastados, sabe-se lá por que... Eu até soube que o Hyoga encontrou o “ex” (pelo menos eu acho que era ex...) como um Marina de Poseidon! Um tal de  _Isaac_... Aliás, talvez fosse exatamente por isso que eles estavam distantes...

Mas na última batalha, contra Hades, começou tuuudo de novo... Mãozinhas nos ombros, olhares  _pra lá de suspeitos_  e o fato deles terem chegado juntinhos... Se bem que não ficaram juntinhos por muito tempo... Isso, um tantinho por minha culpa, é verdade... Olha, quando tivemos que despertar o oitavo sentido, o Shun acabou indo comigo... Mas foi bom... Conversamos pra caramba, talvez por acreditarmos que era  _o fim_... E foi lá que eu fiz o Shun confessar que gostava do Hyoga.

Foi assim... Depois de ensinar uma lição pro Caronte, que tava enchendo o saco por sinal-...”

 

—  _O que foi Shii-chan? Por que tá me olhando assim?..._

— _... Você está... Fugindo do contexto outra vez..._

—  _É mesmo?_

—  _Uhmhum..._

—  _Mas é sério, o cara tava enchendo..._

—  _Está bem... mas a história não é sobre o Hyoga e o Shun? Por isso acho melhor você se concentrar apenas no que tem a ver com eles._

—  _Tá certo, né?_

 

“Continuando... eu dei uma  _liçãozinha_  no cara e continuamos seguindo em frente, até que ele confessou, depois de muita insistência minha.

— Shun... Fala... Você prometeu!

— Seiya...Ma-... Por que você quer  _tanto_  saber?

— Porque eu quero te ajudar! Você anda tão desanimado...

— Mas... Eu-... E além do mais, você não me contou de quem você gosta.

— Mas aí é diferente. Eu sei de quem ‘ _talvez_ ’ você goste... Já você sabe que eu  _amo_  alguém, mas não sabe quem é.

— E isso é diferente exatamente no quê?

— Eu  _já_  tenho quase certeza  _absoluta_  de que você gosta do Hyoga...

— Mas-...

— Admite... Você vai se sentir bem melhor se colocar pra fora!

— Ok! Chega. Não dá mais... Eu gosto mesmo dele Seiya. Mais do que já gostei de qualquer um e isso me assusta! Feliz agora...?

— Claro que sim! Pois agora eu posso te ajudar!

— HÃ? Quê?

— A-J-U-D-A-R-! Te dar uma mãozinha com o loiro...

— Seiya...  _Não_. Muito obrigado, mas...  _Não_.

— E se eu contar pra você por quem eu me apaixonei? Você faz  _tudo_  que eu disser?

—  _Tudo_? Por quê...? Não... Não vou fazer isso só por mera curiosidade! Você sempre me mete em encrencas mesmo...

— Prometo não fazer nada de mais dessa vez. Eu juro!

— Nada  _mesmo_?

—  _Nada_. Não vou mandar você fazer nada obsceno ou indecente ou qualquer coisa assim.  _Sério_.

— Hey, é isso que você considera algo Seiya!? O que é o seu nada Seiya?? Seiya!

— Opa, o quê? Ô mania que vocês têm de ficar chamando meu nome pra tudo!  _Falei algo de mais?_

— E ainda pergunta!

Depois de relutar muuuito, Shun-chan acabou aceitando minha ajuda, me dando a chance de ouro de agir logo que aquela batalha acabasse... Isso, claro, de saíssemos com vida! Pobrezinho... Talvez nunca tivesse a chance de agir...

Mas mesmo assim, pensei em várias coisas. Formulei vários planos, mas nenhum deles Shun iria topar! Em todas as lutas o que mais me preocupou em segunda instância, foi como poderia ajudar Shun e mantê-lo vivo para falar com o pato. Até fiz ele jurar.

— Shun...

— Hum...?

— Me promete só uma coisa?

— O quê?

— Que se eu morrer...

— NÃO! Seiya...! Vira essa boca pra lá! Você  _não_  vai morrer, entendeu?

— Tá, não vou, não vou... Mas deixa eu  _continuar_?  _Se_  eu morrer, ou me ferir gravemente, promete que vai falar o que sente pro pato, sem minha ajuda? Promete?

— Seiya... Eu não-...

— Vai! Por favor! Olha... Repete comigo:  _“Eu Shun...”_

— Hum... Eu Shun...

 _— “Prometo...”_ Não! _“Juro que...”_

—  _Juro_  que...

_— “Se algo de ruim acontecer ao Seiya...”_

—  _Credo_...

— Repete!

— S-Se algo de...  _ruim_... acontecer... ao S-Seiya... Ah....

_— “Eu vou falar tudo o que sinto pro pato-... que dizer, pro Hyoga...”_

— Eu vou falar tudo o que sinto... Tem que ser tudo...? Ah...  _Tudo_  o que sinto pro pa- NÃO! Pro  _Hyoga_...

_— “Mesmo sem sua ajuda.”_

— Mesmo sem sua ajuda... Hum... Seiya... ... Me promete uma coisa também?

— O quê...?

— Que você  _não vai morrer_?  _De jeito nenhum?_

— Ok. Eu Seiya...

— Não precisa disso tudo!... Só promete, tá?

— Tá, prometo! Mesmo porque, se eu morrer, não vai ter como  _eu_  me declarar.”

 

—  _E não é que cumpri direitinho a promessa?_

—  _Sim... Impressionante, você realmente preza sua palavra... Foi cortado ao meio e não morreu. O que realmente seria impossível, acho que até para você._

—  _Também Shii-chan, com você cuidando de mim no hospital, pedindo para eu ficar bem... Não tinha como eu morrer!_

—  _Eu-... hum,_   _Seiya... Não é hora de falarmos disso..._

—  _O que foi Shii-chan? Por que você tá vermelho? Tá com vergonha é? Eu gostei daquilo, não é pra ter vergonha._

—  _Hum... A história... Você saiu do contexto de novo Seiya..._

—  _É né?_

 

“Bem... eu cumpri minha palavra e não morri, mas acabei indo pro hospital... Foi péssimo e doeu pra  _ca_ —. Bom...

Mas isso não vem ao caso...

Eu saí do hospital uns meses depois, ainda todo quebrado, provavelmente... E o Shun, ainda  _nada_.

— Seiya! Você tá melhor?

— Tô sim na medida do aceitável... E você? Já falou?

— Não...

— Cumpridor de promessas você, né?!  _Num_   _acredito_! Você ainda não falou?

— Bem... eu não-...

— Ah, é...? Pois se é assim, você vai falar com ele é agora! Onde já se viu? Promete e não cumpre! Que feio senhor Amamiya!...

Acho até que esqueci os meus ferimentos e como eles doíam por causa desses dois!

Tentava fazer de tudo pra que os dois ficassem a sós. Aliás, na verdade, eu sempre tava em algum lugar no mínimo  _inusitado_  observando e escutando, mas sempre que parecia que o Shun ia falar, algo acontecia! Ou alguém chegava pra atrapalhar, ou alguma  _emergência_  da senhorita Saori tinha de ser atendida, ou simplesmente o Shun perdia a coragem de falar e desviava o assunto.

Juro que não sei  _como_  me recuperei dos ferimentos fazendo isso! Mesmo que fosse bem divertido... Bom, deixa isso pra lá.

Mas a chance de ouro, a chance perfeita pro Shun-chan se declarar, surgiu quando eu já tava desistindo do caso.

— Não acredito Shun! Poxa, te dei a  _chance perfeita_  e você... Nada! Putz vocês ‘tavam na parte do jardim onde ficam as  _cerejeiras!_  Tem lugar mais romântico pra se declarar do que num jardim cheio de  _sakuras_?

—  _Eu sei!_   _Eu sei tá?_  Mas na hora eu... Travei! Além do mais, e se ele disser que não me gosta?

— Ah, Shun...  _Faça-me o favor!_  O loiro tá  _caidinho_  por você! Desse jeito ele é que vai falar primeiro, não você! E você sabe quem ele é muuuuuito fechado pra esses assuntos. E  _tímido_. Mais do que você, até.

 — Tá, não fica bravo! Eu não sei por que, mas sempre que eu vou dizer... Eu travo! Tenho muito medo de perder a amizade dele, não saberia pra onde ir se não fosse-...

 —  _Ok, desculpa._  Me perdoa?

 — Não tenho nada pra perdoar, eu é que peço desculpas, não cumpri minha promessa...

 — Que nada! Você não tem do que se desculpar! Eu falo, falo, mas também não me declarei...

 — Ainda não? Então ele não sabe?

 —  _Claro que sabe!_  Nós estamos juntos em segredo há duas semanas...

 — Então...?

 —  _Correto!_   _Ele_  que veio falar comigo! E não saiu do meu lado um segundo sequer no hospital também. Não é meigo isso?

 — ...Não consigo imaginar o Shiryu se declarando...

 — Também não conseguia... Antes-... Huhmn...

 — Tá rindo do quê?

 —  _Nada mesmo_... Ah! Tive uma ideia! Vamos atrás do patinho que é hoje que você beija ele!

 — QUÊ? Seiya!!

 —... E a gente vai ter que conversar sobre essa mania que você tem de ficar chamando meu nome à toa...

 Nós (leia-se eu arrastando o Shun) reviramos a mansão atrás do pato, mas nada. Ele não estava em lugar  _nenhum!_  Só quando nós passamos pela 20ª vez na sala de estar - a mais afastada e isolada e menos frequentada -, é que encontramos ele, tirando um cochilo.

 —Aah, tá dormindo...

 — Ele é lindo mesmo né?... – suspirou Shun olhando a expressão serena no rosto de Hyoga, que estava deitado no sofá com uma mão no peito e a outra dependurada, encostando de leve no chão. –Parece até... Um anjo...?

 — Pra mim tá parecendo uma criança...  _Sono pesado que é uma desgraça..._

 — Não sei por que você tá falando... Você tem a mesma idade dele...

 — Ei! Por que você não acorda ele?

 — Fala baixo, senão você é que vai acordá-lo!

 — Opa, já topou assim, assim?

 —  _Não_. Tadinho, se ele tá dormindo deve ser porque está muito cansado...

 — Acorda ele com jeitinho... Chama ele pra ir pro quintal com você –  _ou pro quarto_ — ...Vai, deixa de ser besta e aproveita a chance! Tchau! –disse, cutucando-o com o cotovelo pra depois virar as costas e sair rapidamente, antes que Shun pudesse dizer algo.

 E não é que  _finalmente_  consegui! O Shun-chan me contou tudo depois, claro! “

 

—  _Shii-chan, você acha que devo contar a conversa?_

—  _Você não acha que seria um tanto indiscreto da sua parte contar uma conversa tão particular como essa?_

—  _É né? Hum... Legal, vou contar então!_

—  _Seiya indiscreto é-... Hmn, deixa pra lá..._

 

“Eu esperava pacientemente Shun em seu quarto para conversarmos, tinha certeza de que ele me contaria tudo... Ele sempre fazia isso!  

 ...Sinceramente, acho que sou muito mais irmão dele do que o Ikki... Ah, voltando ao assunto...

 Eu estava esperando e, de repente, veio alguém correndo porta à dentro e berrando:

 — FOI! SEIYA Eu-...!  _Deu certo Seiya_! –balbuciou ele, me abraçando fortemente. Seu coração palpitava!

 — Shun... Calma! Você tá me  _matando!_

 — Ah! Desculpa...

 —  _Credo_ , é assim que você demonstra gratidão?  _Tentando me matar?_

 — Desculpa... É que...

 — Tudo bem! É que o quê?

 — Você tinha razão! Ele também gosta de mim Seiya!

 — Opa! Conta...!

 — Você saiu da sala, me deixando sozinho com ele...

 —  _Disso eu já sei!_

 — Calma! Eu só comecei! Deixa eu contar... Então, aí eu fui e me sentei na beirada do sofá e chamei bem baixinho... “Hyoga... Hyoga... acorda...”

 — Tá, e...?

 — Eu fiquei olhando o rosto adormecido dele... tão bonito, né?...

 —  _Bonito, bonito, tá._  E...?

 — Não sei o que deu em mim... Eu comecei a chegar perto dele!... Me aproximei até sentir a respiração dele na minha pele... – disse ele ficando rubro.

 — Aí você beijou ele!

 — Não!

 — Então?

 — Eu me afastei um pouco, com medo dele acordar e...

 — Não creio nisso! Não aconteceu nada??

 — Aconteceu! Ele... Ele me... Beijou...

 —  _Dormindo?_  Essa é nova pra mim...

 — Não! Quero dizer, mais ou menos...

  _— Você poderia fazer o favor de ser mais específico?_

 — O-Olha... Ele abriu os olhos, sonolento ainda e olhou para mim de um jeito... E falou: “Isso é um sonho...?” Então ele... Me puxou de volta e me beijou...

 — AHÁÁ! NÃO FALEI?! Pelo menos  _ele_  toma a iniciativa... Pelo menos  _DORMINDO_   _alguém_  toma a iniciativa!

 — Tem-... Tem mais...

  _— O que ele fez com você?!_

 — NADA!! Ai Seiya, como você é malicioso!

 — Mas eu não disse nada! Hum... Tá, tá, beleza... Mas continua!

 — Sei lá... Eu fiquei confuso e eufórico... E aí nos separamos e eu o olhei surpreso... Foi meio assim:

 —  _H-Hyoga o que-..._

_— Meu Zeus...! Shun eu te-... Eu fiz isso...?_

_— Desculpa... Por ter... te acordado..._

_— Eu é que peço desculpas... Perdoe-me por ter... Por ter..._

_—... beijado...? Não posso fazer isso..._

_— Não...? É claro que não, seria imperdoável de qualquer forma..._

_— Claro que não! Eu poderia! Mas não vou... Não posso... Por que eu deveria? Te desculpar por ter feito algo que... Eu... Que eu queria?_

_— Você queria...? Como assim...? Queria? Shun?_

_— Queria, queria sim! Ah Hyoga... eu... eu... Hyoga, eu gosto de você há tempos!_

_— ‘Gosta’...? Espere, é coisa demais pra minha cabeça... Eu acabei de acordar e você estava-..._

_— Desculpa... Mas eu tinha que falar. Não dava mais pra segurar isso no meu peito... Desculpa se te incomodei Hyoga..._

_— Não é isso...! Espera-...! Shun!_

— E aí? Ele segurou no teu braço e te beijou de novo?

 — É... Como você sabe isso...?

 —  _Filmes românticos._  É isso que dá ver filmes demais. Tá, vai, continua.

 — Aí ele falou que também querias me dizer o mesmo...

 — E te beijou de novo?

 — É... Adivinhou... é assim tão previsível...? Isso...?

 — Não é isso, mas cena romântica é tudo igual-... Você vê umas 5 variações, o resto é repetição...

 — Hum... E você? Você gosta do Shiryu, né?

 — Sim, sim... Eu amo o Shii-chan!

 — E... O que você sente? Quando está com ele?

 — Deve ser uma repetição dessas cenas românticas, mas acho que não conseguiria descrever nem daqui a um milhão de anos. Ele só... é  _especial_ , sabe?

 — Acho que sim...

 — Mas, por que você quer saber?

 — Por nada... Só queria saber se é a mesma coisa que sinto pelo Hyoga...

 — E é?

 — Acho que é... Ele é especial... Simplesmente único e especial.

 — Há! Encontrou o  _príncipe encantado_ , né?!”

 

—  _Seiya..._

—  _Peraí Shii-chan..._

 

“Foi assim que o romance dos dois  _finalmente_  começou e se tornou algo tão forte...”

 

— _Seiya!_

—  _O quê?_

—  _Nós temos que ir._

—  _Ah é!_

 

“Desculpem, nós temos que ir! Temos um encontro com Hyo-chan e o Shun-chan no  _karaokê_. Irônico não?”

 

— _Será que o Shun-chan canta ‘Say Yeah!’ comigo de novo?_

_— Duvido muito..._

 —  _Mas eu vou tentar mesmo assim! Não pode ser tão difícil E se tudo der certo é hoje que o patinho dança a “Macarena” comigo também!_

 —  _Hyoga dançando a “Macarena”? Seiya você andou bebendo saquê de novo?_

 —  _Não. Mas quem sabe ele não exagera na dose de novo...?_

 —...  _Da última vez ele dançou...?_

 —  _Não... Infelizmente... Mas dessa vez eu consigo!_

 — _... Vamos logo! Vamos..._

 —  _Tá!_ ‘Say Yeah! yume no tobira wa zettai! _’_

—  _Você ficou mesmo com essa música na cabeça né?_

_— Baby! jibun de hirakou! mirakuru!_

—  _Vamos logo... Já estamos atrasados._   _Depois nós ainda vamos à pizzaria._

—  _Pizza! Eu quero de mussarela!_

_— Bom, então é melhor irmos rápido, senão eles vão sem nós..._

 

“Então é isso.

Essa é a história do Hyoga &Shun, como se apaixonaram, se declararam e estão juntos até hoje. E eu garanto que é uma história a qual tem  _muita_  água pra rolar.

Até mais... Quem sabe da próxima eu não conto minha história com o Shiryu?”

 

—  _Vamos logo Seiya!_

_— Pronto Shii-chan! Vamos rápido!_

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Say Yeah! yume wo shinjite zenshin! Fire! motto chikazuku sa!”

___________________________________________________________________________

 


End file.
